Typo Trouble
by AbsoluteAnarchy
Summary: A short Oneshot based on a real conversation. Deidara accidentally sends his Danna something inappropriate, leading the redhead to question his partner's browsing history. WARNING: SasoDei. Don't like? Don't read. AU.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any of the characters/concepts featured. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

It was late evening in the Akasuna household.

Sasori sat on the sofa in the living room, his body stretched horizontally across the soft cushions. His boyfriend, Deidara, sat facing him at the other end. Each of them held a laptop and were focusing on their screens, their faces illuminated. To the untrained eye, it would seem as though they held no interest in each other, that the fire in their relationship had grown cold.

And yet, if that eye were to look closer, it would see a whole lot more than that.

Their feet touched, Sasori's gently brushing his lover's every now and then. They exchanged shy glances over their monitors and sent each other lovey-dovey links. Neither of them spoke, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was the silence of companionship; they loved each other dearly, so much so that they were content with just being next to each other. No compensation was needed.

That is, until Deidara made a fatal blunder when copying and pasting a link.

As sometimes happens, his fingers accidentally brushed against a few of the keys, altering the code slightly. Of course, Deidara, being the scatter-brained blonde he was, failed to notice and sent it to his boyfriend anyway. Sasori smiled when he noticed he had received a new email, another link attached.

Normally they sent each other funny YouTube clips or LOLcat pictures, or romantic GIFs, or even short love poems. So you can imagine Sasori's surprise when he was re-directed to a porn website.

He blinked as several naked women flashed across the screen, all of them with huge breasts, plump lips, and dyed hair. He found it disgusting but not because of their gender. They just gave themselves away so freely and half of them had implants. They were typical "fantasy" women, the kind that men drooled over but never married.

They also gave rise a couple of questions, questions that made Sasori feel a little uneasy.

'...Dei?'

Deidara looked up from reading a rage comic. 'Un?'

'This link you sent me...'

Deidara blushed. As far as he knew, he had sent his seme a "Ceiling cat" image. 'Do you like it, hm?'

'Do...you like it?'

'Yes, I like it, it's genius, un!'

Sasori gave him a pained look, as though he had just stepped on a Lego brick. 'But...'

Deidara tilted his head to the side, not understanding why his Danna looked so sorrowful all of a sudden. 'What, un?'

'I thought...I thought you were gay...'

Alright, now Deidara was very confused. What did sexuality have to do with grammatically incorrect cats?

'Um...I am gay, un. That's why I'm with you...'

But this only seemed to piss Sasori off. The redhead grunted and looked away, folding his arms across his chest. He shut his eyes in irritation. 'Well this suggests otherwise. Why would you return my duckling GIF with this shit? That is so cruel.'

Deidara scowled and set his laptop down on the coffee table so that he could stand. Cautiously, he walked around to peer over his Danna's shoulder.

His face flushed.

_Uh oh._

'I didn't mean to send that, un! I swear!'

'Really now? "Sexy sluts"? You're not trying to tell me something?'

Deidara looked absolutely disgusted, his cheeks beet red from the accusation. 'Hell no, hm! I don't even like girl parts!'

'Then would you so kindly tell me why you've been looking?'

'I wasn't!'

'Yeah, right, sure.'

Deidara took a deep breath. He spoke quietly. 'Danna, I swear to Jashin, I'm not into this shit. My laptop is perverted...'

Sasori shifted his gaze to the floor, not buying it. He felt strangely stung by all of this; had his lover been secretly masturbating to this stuff? Was Deidara actually bi? Oh Jashin, did he use to have a girlfriend? Or worse, did he _still_ have one?

'I thought we didn't have secrets...'

'We don't, un! This was a mistake; you can even check my internet history!'

'You could have deleted it...'

Deidara groaned and gripped his golden tresses in anguish. 'I haven't deleted it in months! I'll even stand here and let you look!'

Sasori eyed him sceptically. Then he placed his laptop to the side and shifted over to his boyfriend's machine, bringing it into his lap. True to his word, Deidara remained at a good distance, slightly nervous despite the fact that he had nothing to hide. Sasori's face remained impassive, his large, brown eyes flicking up and down as he scrolled through his uke's past.

Then, after about ten minutes or so, the strangest thing happened. The corners of his lips began to curve upwards.

In fact, he was soon smiling softly at the screen, his cheeks dusted pink.

Deidara narrowed his eyes, wondering what was going on. It really had been a long time since he had cleared his history, so almost anything could have been on there. From "Cereal guy" comics to Vine compilations, he had visited it all...

Finally, after about twenty minutes of solid scrolling, Sasori looked up. He gave Deidara a dreamy, heavy-lidded look.

It was weird because Sasori had the secret ability of not blinking.

It made his blonde squirm and blush madly. 'W-what? Why are you looking at me like that, un?'

Sasori chuckled and pushed the laptop aside. He beckoned the younger male over with one finger. 'Come here.'

Deidara did as requested, slowly and cautiously, kneeling next to the sofa. He was expecting a few stern words, or a punishment of some sort, but he received something very different.

A kiss. A passionate one.

He moaned loudly at the contact but kept his lips firmly pressed together; he wanted to tease his Danna a little. Sasori noticed this and groaned. He pushed his tongue past his boyfriend's lips. Deidara gave a shaky gasp.

Their tongues tapped in greeting and began to dance, tasting and welcoming each other. Sasori cupped his lover's cheek and tilted his head, eager to explore deeper. Deidara's cheeks glowed pink; he could feel his Danna's tongue firmly pushing back against his own, dominating him. He loved it; it was so rough and demanding.

He gave a quiet whimper as they began to separate, their tongues still entwined outside their mouths. Then Sasori gave him a small nibble on his bottom lip, before breaking the kiss completely.

They were both flushed and panting, saliva still connecting them. Deidara's cheeks were radiating the same heat as the sun.

He was thoroughly turned on.

'What...what was that for, un?' He whispered.

Sasori's answer made him want to die of embarrassment.

'You don't need keep Googling "_how to be a good boyfriend_", Dei.'

* * *

_This was just a little something I wrote a long time ago, inspired by the Mello. Best mistake ever, bruh. X'D_

_Hope you all enjoyed; love ya!_


End file.
